Solving the problem of extending electrical, hydraulic or any other type of communicating means through the skin of animals or humans is difficult. Communicating means brought through the skin are a natural location for infection; they are subject to being dislodged during contact with clothing, bedding, etc.; and they are largely unsuccessful for any long term use.
Reliable, permanent access to internal body locations could provide electrical power for heart assist pumps, for recharging implanted batteries, for implanted hearing devices, and for any other use where electrical energy is useful inside the animal or human body. Such a system could be adapted for hydraulic driving systems or for permanent connections for kidney dialysis, sensing devices, or any other helpful or experimental purposes in which one might want access to the body fluids or organs. Furthermore, with the advent of fiberoptics, inspection of internal body surfaces and monitoring of changes in internal body systems could be readily accomplished.